1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element utilizing organic electroluminescence (EL). The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a lighting device, and a display device each including the light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element utilizing organic EL has been actively researched and developed. A fundamental structure of the light-emitting element utilizing organic EL is a structure in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to this light-emitting element, light emission from the light-emitting organic compound can be obtained.
The light-emitting element utilizing organic EL can be formed in a film shape; thus, a large-area light-emitting device can be easily formed. Therefore, the light-emitting device has a high utility value as a surface light source.
For example, a lighting device to which a light-emitting element utilizing organic EL is applied is disclosed in Patent Document 1.